Kari "Stygian" Frost
"I've changed my brain for many and few, yet my conscience wouldn't leave me." Starting out as the hopeful and cheery young Kari "Frosty" Frost in the German GSG-9, trouble and toil over time has evolved her into a memorable figure of resolve formerly known by the callsign "Stygian". There is much to be said about Kari and yet so much left she has to do, but what is sure is that none of it is going to stop her until she's done. This person is officially the main character of VOAU. Stygian refers to all there is of her after a serious change in plot for the future of VOAU but may still be referred to not as Stygian. Basic Information Kari Frost, quite a unique name, was born in Leipzig, Germany. She grew up in a boring life being a basic person, as she claims, like a "nobody" or a "grunt". Taking student exchange programs to have schooling in America, Kari was one a few lucky people to try this out, and was dissatisfied by America's lethargy and lack of care of other countries. Instead of doing too much into college, Kari wanted to support her country militantly. Though being a police officer at a questionably young age, she experienced an event which greatly presented her "mind over matter" mindset to an interested few individuals. Eventually, she made her way into Grenzschutzgruppe 9 (GSG-9). Doing so forced her to move to the Federal City of Bonn. While being in GSG-9 she has earned permanent scars of a knife to the left shoulder and a slash down her right arm from a reckless knife fight. When the nasties hit Europe, she and two other operatives lasted a year in the remnants of Germany. Later to be found by Nate, Ren, and Scully (in that order) Kari set on a plan of escape, which in a pyrrhic victory she had lost her colleagues Marius and Dominic to still unknown reasons. Ignorant of American life other than the unpleasant life she had in the exchange program, she was left to decide which state to reside in when she and Nate had taken refuge in America. Kari had chosen Florida for it's fairly warm weather and paradise hearsay, to which Nate hesitantly agreed. Skillset * Lockpicking and breaching entry, plus very lucky at guessing passwords (advanced level) * Unparalleled excellence (seemingly impossible) behind the wheel of any FR Manual transmission car, but specifically the AE86 Trueno * GSG-9 special training * Previous German Police training * Battle Rifle/DMR marksman (master level) * Close quarters assault rifle specialist (advanced level) * High caliber continuous fire recoil control (master level) * Close quarters small arms combat blade specialist (master level) * "CQC" close quarters combat martial arts unarmed (master level) * Long-time piano performer (advanced level) * Well-studied in robotic and extensive technological engineering, by leisure (advanced level) * Fluent polyglot (English, German, Japanese, Italian, Russian, and some unknown) * Studied as a legal defense lawyer somehow (ace level) Proficiencies * Performance street driving in virtually any car, expertise in doing so with manual-transmission FR cars * Covert Ops and solo stealth missions, silenced weaponry and martial hand-to-hand combat * Semi-auto mid/long range engagement marksmanship, DMR * Robotic and user-operated tool management and creation, engineering * Piano performance, especially with Sweet Dreams * Lockpicking * Hacking (computers only) * Fluent speech of countless languages, common and uncommon * Persuasion attempts and general coercive speech, often finds most information gathered from alluring or intimidating attitudes * Espionage work: disguises, subterfuge, and hiding in plain sight * Extreme and often surreal revolver dexterity and overall dexterous with operating familiar firearms * Understanding the potential of their own Stand, using it at any possible advantage Notable Information * Well trained, combat expertise, and certainly hard to kill. Either a natural born killer or highly trained in extreme conditioning and tactical survival methodologies. * Now capable of more stealth action in comparison to the army infiltration and splinter cell unit service. Capable of acts of stealth more on the lines of Ren to a competitive degree. More trained than her in acts like pickpocketing and, already noted, lockpicking as opposed to simply detection prevention. * As essentially a thrall of Katya, albeit not as enslaved as one, Katya's influence is spread into Stygian's soul by nature in various ways. These influences manifest in ways that reflect upon Katya's character, such as: inhuman capabilities of dexterity while handling any kind of single/double action revolver, seemingly out of character flirtatious advancements towards those close to Stygian within context of desire and sexual acts, and lastly but most prominently Stygian will approach those of avian kind like Katya would but Stygian within her own character will instead attempt to kill the bird instead of embrace or communicate with it. Sometimes, although only in specific conditions, Katya can possess Stygian's body if situations prove sexually desirable and Stygian won't make any advancements. Experience * GSG-9 combat experience * Participated in The Realm of 935 * Surviving terror intel error abduction * Survivalist ZED outbreak escapee * Multiple Counter-terrorist operator veteran * Ground Zero for ZED outbreak involvement * Often covers up from or pays off law enforcement to prevent Nate's arrest * Solitary infiltration stealth work entirely behind enemy lines * OSP (On-site Procurement) survival skills and techniques * Dimension hopping leading to a greater understanding of worlds unlike her own, arcane and scientific alike * Knows how to think like and fill the role of a protector of the law and a master criminal alike * Dealing with multiple kinds of security systems and computing to bypass of varied sources * Knows well on lockpicking doors of any shape and size * Understands organized crime from any perspective, how to stop it and do so effectively and concisely Personality Stygian was at first very nihilistic and dark revolving around her attitude, but is a rather odd person overall to try and decipher. Often not very talkative, she will open up just enough to people who she finds friendship in. She would often treat serious matters such as killing, death, sex, alcohol, moral conflicts, and etc. carelessly and with little consideration arguing that she'd been through so much that it doesn't matter to her anymore. What she does consider are what would have aligned to her beliefs before meeting her fate, so as to not dissociate herself from being a sapient being with purpose. Upon Katya approaching her for peace, something from her virtuous past reeled her back to some stalwart consideration of the greater good. In the last year of her existence Stygian uses her nihilism and hatred to fuel her desire to do the right thing. Even going as far as smiling again and considering her image as a "good guy" to civilian demographics, Stygian often won't tolerate evil acts gone unchecked and will swear vengeance for others or on those who cross her. The closer an affront is made to her personal life, like injustice done to someone close to her or to herself, the harder she hits back. Despite this Stygian is not one to let anger cloud what skills and advantages she does have often being very methodical and preplanning every move even down to milliseconds in CQC combat and reaction times. To this Stygian often says she does not call herself a hero until she is dead, as true heroes are not known but rather remembered. Stygian did have a burning hatred for Katya, although now it is more of getting used to not being so hostile, and some residual feelings of understanding and compassion for Nate and will address both with respective familiarity. What goals are sent to her or made otherwise she does follow with due diligence and efficiency often making an effort in situations to present a show of force. When put in situations to work with others she often won't argue but simultaneously will always have a plan to kill anyone she meets just in case, she does this so if betrayal strikes she'd be ready for it. To get her way, however, she will very much resort first to being persuasive, alluring, and/or intimidating before the option to fight. Such that when Stygian is interested in someone for any given reason she makes it very clear of such. When she talks it often sounds like she doesn't care about things, sounding hollow or dismissive. This also makes it very clear to others when she is angry, happy, sad, seductive, or even virtuous as there actually is emotion in her voice. Appearance Kari's overall appearance might not seem familiar, but her physique does. While only somewhat tall, built enough muscularly to fend for herself unarmed. All previous scars earned over her time have seemingly vanished and is left with a smooth, clean body. She is often complimented for her curves, particularly on the lower half of her body. Her original hair color was a light brown but upon having her physical existence frozen without its soul it stays the blonde hair color indefinitely so much as she never has to tend to it ever- effectively making it her natural hair color. She has blue eyes and a rather clean, smooth face given her experience in combat. Stygian has worn many uniforms over her many decades but seems partial to her current outfit. This consists of a charcoal colored dress shirt with many stitched designs on the sleeves with an arm garter on the right arm to keep this sleeve in particular rolled up while she operates a firearm. Also on her right arm she has somewhat of a purple colored sleeve that protects her arm near her hand from damage while operating heavier weaponry. She also continues to wear her tinted purple skinny jeans but trades out the typical sporting shoes for true combat boots. Most notably from before was the ballistic mask, but now it is rather that she trades the mask out for a bandana similar to one worn by a familiar "David". Also like that she wears a full advanced kevlar weave body heat-blocking stealth suit. Although its primary purpose is to keep the user in a means that is harder to see or hear in low-light, quiet environments behind enemy lines, it also supposedly is capable of keeping her alive while in damaging environments like radiation, gunfire, explosions, and even fire. This means that if she were to be set ablaze all of her clothing would burn off while the suit remains. Fulfilled Prophecies of Fate * [[Turnabout Memories|'An Encounter with Destiny']] ** An example event of another wave of involved individuals with one common purpose revolving around the individual in question * The Aether Connection ** Many references to individuals referred to as Jeff, Duke, Ping, Gerald, and Randy * Psycho-Telepathic Siblings ** A document entailing the events transpired in a place only known as "Tamriel" with many entries referencing someone known as Benda and so forth Timeline 1, "The Hanged Man" * Death Wrongfully Prevented ** Entails a duel between the person in question and the one who they blame to cause them suffering * From 100 to Zero ** The ticking down of one less fabled soldier in the arms of eternity's edge, thus ticking the last tome off the shelf for the chronicles of the Cycle Timeline 2, "The Star and The World" * Death and Life Understood ** A duel prevented by fate, and clarity given purpose * Justice : Initial ''' ** A compromise is made, and a new era dawns '''List of Mechanical Creations * RED Mk3 "Spectre" - Detects active electronics and fellow machinations, worn on the wrist/forearm * Mk5 "Dark Sight" - Similar to the Mk3, however is a flipped lens that rotates over the user's eyes. Can also be flipped to detect life forms, specifically other people. Thus works as effective night vision given its visual interface. * G52 Tac. Shield - Rigged with user-operated, high-power set of lights used to stun someone similarly to a flashbang grenade * Project 90 "KOBUS" - Kill-Operated Battlements User Sentry, effectively a compact deployable sentry gun. Can be fitted with a silencer or with a flame kit along with caliber changes. Used greatly. * "IAFM" Module - Interchange Attachment Float Momentum: A purposefully vague and somewhat unrelated name, this device is worn discreetly or applied onto a firearm to materialize attachments to interchange onto a weapon in a user's hands. Attachments are stowed in a "bank" where they materialize and dematerialize respectively. * "Lancer" DG-5 - A long-barreled "pulsing" rifle that rapidly sends the effective capabilities of the "Gersh Device" down range in a two-round burst of one primer round immediately followed by the Device round. This was a project to mobilize the Device's usefulness without sacrificing the ability to defend oneself with small arms. This weapon would later be discovered by Katya and renamed the "Graviton Lance" * "LEXAD" - Lifeforce EXtractor After Death, a sort of charged battery powered by harnessed souls of the immediately departed respectively to a user who has connected themselves to the device. The device also comes with a sort of vacuum suction-like handheld device that generates a black hole to "inhale" all living beings in its very, very, large effective area Quotes * "A lot of people could easily underestimate my ability, but I win over my team with them knowing we won't be going in blind." * "He who defends first gets the first and last hits." * "I have to confess, the greatest way I've felt about your resistance reminds me of a song lyric as such, 'What's going on, could this be my understanding? It's not your fault, I was being too demanding. I must admit, it's my pride that made me distant. All because I'd hoped you'd be someone different'."'' ''- to Ping Keraser * "When it comes down to it, I prefer conflict be permanently solved without bloodshed. I don't enjoy killing, but when done righteously, it's just a chore, like any other. Practiced hands make for short work, and the Lord knows there's much to be done here." - to Jeff Wright * "In my journeys I always would kindly wave to the foxes. It was a way for me to figuratively say, 'Don't worry, Nate, I'm ok!'." * "Let me tell you something, and it is a weight heavier than that you can be known to carry. I have plans to rid the world of an evil greater than life itself and I will throw my never-dying body at it until I am triumphant as it is a grand entity. I, the legendary old hero of my time, am Kari Frost; and I have a dream!" - to Duke Silver, Jeff Wright, Hue Morus, and Cas Thuum * "I once killed a man working in a military police force with a similar ballistic mask. When I finally got around to him, it made me realize something. I understand why I defaulted to not anymore wearing the mask. When I abandoned the idea of using the ballistic mask, or even old balaclavas for that matter, I became a stronger woman that day. For one who uses a mask other than to protect from the weather is fearful or weak, when one can use their identity for an advantage instead. For me when people recognize my face, they either capitulate or run." Related Music Category:Bypassed Files Category:Significant Characters Category:Special Pages Category:Aether Realm